Vuelve a escuchar
by Marianne R
Summary: One shot: "Pero a Bella no le gusta la música". Jacob harà lo que sea necesario por hacerla escuchar, por verla de nuevo sonreir. Momento perdido de Luna Nueva


**Vuelve a Escuchar**

"_**No todo es arcoíris y mariposas**_

_**Es el compromiso lo que nos hace seguir.  
Mi corazón está lleno y mi puerta siempre abierta.  
Puedes venir cuando quieras."**_

"Ella será amada" Adam Levine, James Valentine. _Maroon 5._

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Jacob Black.**

**Marzo del 2006**

…Pero a Bella no le gusta la música.

Podía ver en su rostro la sorpresa de saber que yo era consiente de ello. Para mi es lógico... era consiente de muchas cosas sin que ella misma se percatara o me dijera… Mas su forma de ser hablaba por si misma; cada reacción, cada mueca, cada movimiento; todo iba impregnado con un mensaje escondido que solo yo era capaz de leer y entender.

Ella estaba sufriendo; aun más de lo que la gente imaginaba y ella pensaba: Yo lo sabía. Lo supe desde un principio; justo el día en que ella vino a buscarme por ayuda…

¿Camuflaje para el dolor?. Bella de verdad hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no hacerlo tan visible; Aún cuando su perdida sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro justo el momento en que salí de la casa para saludarla y recibirla después de meses sin estar con ella…

¡Detestaba ser un maldito fanfarrón!, Pero aquella vez no pude evitar preguntarme si, las viejas motocicletas en verdad eran el instintivo que ella usaba para venir conmigo. ¿Era esa su verdadera intención?. ..Si es que tal vez; Cuando ella me preguntó**: **_"Jacob… ¿Sabes algo de motos?"_ estuviera pensando en decirme _"Jacob. Ayúdame porque me estoy muriendo en vida" _. Nunca supe que fue lo que la impulso verdaderamente a montar, y ahora en este momento, creo que prefiero quedarme con la duda.

Pero, hice tanto estuvo en mis manos por complacerla; Motocicletas, Saltos en acantilados, Senderismo a ciegas, acciones estúpidas y peligrosas. Era yo y mi insensatez con tal de verla mejor, o por lo menos… sentirla más viva y más humana.

¿Y por qué lo hacia?, ¿Por qué rayos me había convertido en una novocaína humana para Bella?, ¿Y por qué?, a pesar de saber que mi uso solo era del mejor amigo mediocre y sostén ante la su melancolía, ¿Por qué seguía adelante con aquello?…inventando cualquier excusa idiota para mantenerla cerca de mi y parcialmente alegre

¡Din, Din!...Respuesta simple; Yo la quiero…

La he querido siempre y, de cualquier forma, siempre la seguiré queriendo. Irremediable, cursi y patético, si lo es… Sin embargo no es nada más que la verdad; desde la vez primera en que la vi sentada en _Fist Beach_, desde que pude platicar con ella y saber que era diferente, desde que la vi bailando con otro y pude experimentar lo que de verdad eran los celos y el deseo…. Desde que ella depende de mí y me ve como algo más que solo el hijo del mejor amigo de su Padre.

Y, verla sufriendo me duele. Tal vez más de lo que pueden llegarse a imaginar lo demás y más de lo que les es posible ver a los "metiches" que suelen meterse en mi pensamientos cuando es hora de hacer guardia….

Quería, literalmente, darme un tiro en la cabeza cuando se me obligó a dejarla. Peor aun, cuando ella misma se dio cuenta de mi cambio, saliendo ahora herida por mí parte… Y aun ahora; pienso que ser brutalmente torturado por un asqueroso chupasangre, sería una pequeñez comparada con la culpa y el sopor que sentí al entrar por su habitación y encontrarme de nuevo con su rostro abatido y sus malditas manos apretujándose contra el pecho. ¡Como odiaba esa posición en ella! ¡Cuánto detestaba yo ser espectador del dolor que por dentro la carcomía!...

¡Y cuantas condenadas ganas tenía de arrancarle la cabeza a la sanguijuela causante de todo esto!

Pero, como ya dije… yo era simplemente su calmante y alivio personal. De modo que me fue imposible alejarme cuando sabía que en realidad eso debía ser lo correcto. Al final de cuentas…También ella había creado en mi la necesidad de estar cerca y de protegerla.

Aun así…. ¡Todo me era insuficiente! No me bastaba con mantenerla a salvo del chupasangre pelirroja que estaba tras ella, tampoco ser su mejor amigo o quedarme y mitigar aunque fuera un poco de su agonía. No me bastaba estar las 24 horas del día pensando y, prácticamente viviendo por ella….

Yo quería más. Yo quería verla contenta; Y si era necesario patearme el trasero para que Bella pudiese reír… Lo haría, sin dudarlo.

Yo iba a curarla. Ese era mi trabajo.

— ¿Una escapada? —preguntó uno de esos días en los que era obligada a permanecer en el Push por su propia seguridad. Su cara se veía completamente aburrida. Y aunque ella quisiese disimularlo. Podía ver con claridad que sus ojos habían derramado lágrimas en mi ausencia.

—Si, no tendré que patrullar hoy— apremié— Vamos a pasarla por ahí como en los viejos tiempos.

Tomé una se sus manos y prácticamente la arrastré hacia donde se encontraba mi viejo Golf estacionado. Ella no oponía del todo resistencia, pero podía leer en sus ojos la indecisión y negación….

—Jake, es que…—balbuceó— no crees que sería mejor para ti aprovechar este tiempo libre que tienes para descansar. No has dormido bien los últimos días por vigilarme.

—Bella. Ya deja de ser tan melodramática. Estoy bien — atrapé sus hombros con mis manos, esperando a que ella me mirase— Vamos a olvidarnos de todo, ¿quieres? Hoy solo seremos la humana Bella y el humano Jake. ¿Te parece?

El rostro se le iluminó levemente ante la idea. Y de repente, la tuve subiéndose a mi viejo auto en el asiento del copiloto.

—Bueno, ¿Y qué estas esperando? —Sonrió, aunque no fuera una del todo libre de dolor— No tengo todo el día, _Humano Jake_

Reí ante la repetición de mi patético chiste y subí al carro para conducir a quien sabe donde…. A Bella realmente no parecía importarle el lugar; así que al final me decidí al llevarla donde practicábamos las clases de motocicletas. El silencio en el auto aun era algo a lo que no me acostumbraba del todo… Pero a Bella no le gusta la música….

De repente pensé en que esa área no debía estar del todo prohibida. Fui un aventurero estúpido, sabiendo que tal vez mis planes no resultarían y quizá solo conseguiría dañarla más. Pero a estas alturas yo ya no tenía límites. Era mi trabajo, y haría hasta lo imposible por verle de nuevo normal y feliz. Así que mis dedos se deslizaron por los botones de la vieja estéreo del auto. Si no más recordaba, aun tenía último CD que había escuchado, puesto en el reproductor… Paulatinamente fui subiendo el volumen de la música. Y ver como con esta, el cuerpo de Bella se iba tensando poco a poco, adquiriendo esa posición tan odiada por mí.

Tomé su mano, evitando que esta se apretara contra su pecho como siempre solía hacerlo. Ella me observó asustada y terriblemente adolorida.

—Jake, no…—dijo con dificultad—No me hagas esto.

—Escucha la música, Bella—la miré a los ojos, concentrándome e infundirle la confianza que siempre la hacía más fuerte cuando yo estaba cerca— Estoy contigo. Solo vuelve a escuchar.

Bella se quedó por un breve instante inmóvil. Inconscientemente apretando los dedos de su mano contra la mía… concentrándose en algo. Tal vez en mis palabras o en las estrofas de la canción que sonaba en el estéreo. Me estaba volviendo loco, comenzaba a pensar en que esta vez si había metido verdaderamente la pata…. Hasta que…

—¿Es Queen? —Reaccionó por fin, apegando un poco más sus oídos a las bocinas. Yo sonreí como un estúpido.

—Si…—contesté de inmediato— Me gustan los clásicos.

—A mi también— confesó con una media sonrisa. No soltó mi mano en ningún momento.

—Tengo una idea—reí ante mi ocurrencia—¿Por qué no me deleitas con tu finísima voz?

—¡Oh, no! —Contestó completamente avergonzada— Créeme que mi voz es todo menos finísima.

—Vamos, Bella—fui subiendo más el volumen de la canción que se estaba tocando— Solo una canción.

—He dicho que no— dijo ella en forma de puchero… ¡Perfecto!, sería entonces por las malas.

—Bien. Entonces lo haré yo solo; _**Steve camina con cautela por la calle, Con su ala de sombrero hacia abajo. Ningún sonido excepto el de sus pasos. Las pistolas mecánicas listas para disparar.**_

—Jacob, ¿Qué haces? —canturreó ella medio riendo en tanto ponía el volumen aun más alto; lo suficiente para rompernos los tímpanos.

—¡Estoy cantando! —Grité ante el ensordecedor sonido de la musica—; _**¿**__**Estás**__**preparado?, hey, ¿estás**_** preparado para **_**esto?¿Continúas en el borde de tu asiento?. Fuera de la entrada las balas desgarran. Al sonido del ritmo yeah.**_

—Jacob, es vergonzoso… ¡Cállate! — y yo sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo. Pero realmente no importaba. Al fin y al cabo ella decía estas palabras entre risas y sonrisas que, por ahora e increíblemente, parecían completamente sinceras. Satisfecho de mis mismo, continué cantando con reverendo idiota… Todo con tal de que ella la pasara bien, todo con tal de verla felíz.

—¡No lo haré!_. __**Que otro muerda el polvo. Que otro muerda el polvo.**_ ¡Vamos Bella!, tú te sabes la canción. ¡Libérate!, nadie nos oye… olvídate de todos y déjate llevar.

Y ella lo pensó…. Miró hacia abajo y volvió a apretarme la palma de la mano inconscientemente. Tomando aíre y luego alzándola cabeza de un a forma que me pareció bastante valerosa. Suspiró lentamente y Sonreí cuando ví su boca abrirse para seguir la canción.

—_**Cómo crees que la pasaré sin tí cuando te hayas ido. Me escogiste por todo lo que tenía y me sacaste a patadas personalmente. ¿Estás contento? ¿Estás satisfecho ¿Cuánto podrás mantener el calor?. Fuera de la entrada las balas desgarran el sonido del ritmo, cuidado.**_

Si bien era cierto, Bella no era la cantante estrella de Forks. Más las notas las cantó de una forma fuerte y con el puro sentimiento impregnado en las estrofas. Me enorgullecí de mi mismo al darme cuenta de que, por fin…( y aunque fuera por medio de una canción) estaba desahogando de verdad sentía ella y lo que llegaba a censurarme a mí y a los demás.

_Otro muerde el polvo, otro muerde el polvo_; Continuamos cantando aquella ridícula canción, intentando imitar los tonos de Fredy Mercury **(**_**N/A: Vocalista de Queen)**_ y riéndonos que lo particularmente bobos y borrachos que parecíamos conduciendo en el auto… Realmente no importaba. Yo de verdad estaba feliz porque ella también lo estaba…

—_**Hay muchísimas formas de que perjudiques a alguien. Y echarlo abajo**_—Canturreé _**  
**_

—_**Puedes vencerle**_—Ella me coreó_  
_

—_**Puedes engañarle**__  
_

—_**Puedes tratarlo mal y abandonarlo cuando él está deprimido**__  
_

—_**Pero estoy preparado, sí, estoy preparado para ti. Tengo los pies en el suelo. Fuera de la entrada las balas desgarran. Repitiendo el sonido del ritmo….**_—Cantamos los dos como niños, riéndonos de nosotros mismos y de nuestras taradeses.

Ese día… fue completamente diferente a los demás. Uno completamente aparte, una tarde en donde solo existíamos nosotros dos en nuestra burbuja de tonterías, diversión, amistad y querencias…. Podría resultar monótono para todo el mundo normal ver una tarde acostados en el pasto, platicando de trivialidades y reír de cosas sin ningún sentido como algo realmente excitante… Y ahora que lo pensaba yo. Tal vez y tuvieran algo de razón.

Pero ellos no eran yo y no eran Bella…

Los dos éramos diferentes a nuestra manera, ambos estábamos conectados de algún modo. Tal vez no lo suficiente como para hacerla olvidarse de todo y quererme como yo a ella. Pero si para mantenerla junto a mí como algo más que solo una compañera… Si para permitirme adéntrame en su ser, ver lo que otros no eran capaces y curar cada herida a la que me era posible llegar….

—Jake…—llamó tendida en el césped a mi lado—Gracias.

—No me lo agradezcas— contesté encogiéndome de hombros. Tal vez hubiera pronunciado una respuesta más tierna o romántica como; _"Todo por tì"_…. Pero ella de cualquier forma lo sabía. Yo daría, y aunque suene a exageración, lo que fuera por verla siempre bien; Viva, contenta…. Hasta regresarla a la Bella que conocí esa tarde en la playa de First Beach.

" …_.Y No me importa pasar cada día fuera en tu esquina, bajo la lluvia. Mirando a la chica de la sonrisa rota, pedirte si quieres quedarte un rato más…._

_Yo Se donde te escondes, Sola en tu cuarto__— __Se de todas las cosas que te hacen ser quien eres  
Se que un adiós no significa nada ….Regresas y me ruegas que la sostenga…."_

Y yo te sostengo…. Por que no estas sola. Por que te quiero y porque no me importa nada mas….

**FIN…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**(No tengo palabras) Un momento de gran inspiración.**

***¬* Jacob!!! ….**

**Play List: **Another ones bites the dust—Queen, She will be loved—Maroon 5

**Un beso y hasta pronto….**


End file.
